The Anti-Spiral
, also known as Anti-Spiral King or Anti-Spiral Leader, is the leader and collective consciousness of the Anti-Spiral race and the true antagonist of Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann. He appeared as a humanoid silhouette of fluctuating, abstract matter, and his ultimate goal was to avert the Spiral Nemesis by exterminating all Spiral beings. Nature of Existence The Anti-Spiral is both the leader of and the physical manifestation of the Anti-Spiral consciousness after they sealed themselves away to purge their race of Spiral Power. Their highly advanced technology gives him godlike powers, which when used appears as red energy. With these abilities he is able to manipulate the laws of physics and quantum mechanics (going as far as altering probability), which he wields regularly both offensively and as a form of intimidation. The Anti-Spiral is the arch-enemy of Lordgenome, being responsible for Lordgenome's madness after explaining the nature of the Spiral Nemesis to him. Personality Little is known of the Anti-Spiral personally. Due to the fact that he summarizes the more basic traits of his race, his mannerisms are that of a scientist: he is very intelligent, since his race created the reality-bending Anti-Spiral technology, and he also is incredibly foresighted, having theorized the Spiral Nemesis long before the idea had approached any other species. Despite having cast away Spiral Power long ago, he still retains the unshakable will that defines the most powerful Spiral beings, as he always stood firm in his millennia-long battle against the Spiral beings right up until his demise, and never displayed any sign of self-doubt, even when Team Dai-Gurren managed to break free of his near-inescapable traps. However, the Anti-Spiral's absolute refusal of defeat is notably different from that of the other Spiral Warriors (or at least Simon's), as his strong will is only derived from his own excessive hubris and bias towards other Spiral beings, as well as his apparent lack of faith in their ability to take the responsibility to restrain their power for the better of the universe as his people did. In other words, while powerful Spiral beings like Simon and Kamina derived their power from belief in themselves and each other, the Anti-Spiral did so from his total disbelief in all people like them. His pride leads him to hold deep contempt for all Spiral beings as well as his frustration at their stubbornness similar to his own, paired with their unique blindness to the Spiral Nemesis and their ensuing defiance of his race and their ideology. The Anti-Spiral usually directs his hatred at Simon, since he could be considered the most powerful of all the Spiral Warriors, and therefore the one who embodies everything he stands against. His own immense power rivaling that of Spiral Power and unwavering opposition towards it makes the Anti-Spiral worthy of his title, as he is the quintessential opposite of all that is akin to the Spiral. History :See Anti-Spiral for more information. The Anti-Spiral sealed Team Dai-Gurren away in the Extradimensional Labyrinth after they escaped the Death Spiral Field. While Team Dai-Gurren was trapped, The Anti-Spiral was probing Nia for answers for her betrayal. Gurren Lagann appeared and rescued Nia as she was resisting the Anti-Spiral. To counteract the newly-created Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, the Anti-Spiral created the Granzeboma. After the battle, the Anti-Spiral was defeated, destroying it, the Anti-Spiral homeworld and the entire Anti-Spiral race. Death The Anti-Spiral is killed in Episode 27 by Simon and Nia in Lagann, killing the entire Anti-Spiral race in the process. Although he still thinks that his race was correct in restricting Spiral Power, he dies asking Simon to take responsibility in protecting the universe from the Spiral Nemesis, to which Simon accepts. With his destruction, the Super Spiral Universe collapses and Team Dai-Gurren is returned to their dimension. His death in the 2nd movie, however, is different. Simon, instead of using Lagann Impact, fights the Anti-Spiral hand-to-hand and then turns his blood lost from the battle into a drill, charging the Anti-Spiral head on and piercing him, thus resulting in collapse of the Super Spiral Universe before Team Dai-Gurren are returned to their own dimension. Gallery 13394-620x-snapshot20100205103317.jpg Anti+Spiral.jpg Fuck off anti spiral!.jpg ru:Антиспиральщик Category:Deceased Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Anti-Spirals